Complements
by NICHA
Summary: "Uzumaki is a gaudy and avant-garde musician— he should stick to what he knows best. What he's writing is feeble and deserves to be ripped to shreds..." NaruSasu Musician fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Complements**

**Author : Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rate: **T-M

**.**

**Summary:** _"Uzumaki is a gaudy and avant-garde musician— he should stick to what he knows best. What he's writing is feeble and deserves to be ripped to shreds..."_

**.**

**Notes:** I, personally, am always humming complements to whatever songs I am listening to at the moment... Also, NaruSasu.

I had an argument with how to spell "complements" correctly with one of my friends.

I was right.

Also, I would like to apologize for making so many new Multi-Chapter fics. I really shouldn't, but I do.

Also, again, you should Review.

**.**

**C o m p l e m e n t s . . . Chapter One .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Dr. Uzumaki, your latest scores..." the reporter spoke hesitantly, "Critics say that they're not yours." At his silence she pressed further, "They say that they are so different from what you usually compose and so— how would you say it— ah, yes, 'incomplete' as compared to everything else that you've written, that the newest songs can't possibly be yours." She smiled in amusement, "It's causing quite a scandal in the music industry."_

_The tanned man in the hot seat laughed. "Well, they _are_ different," he admitted, "And I was a little scared writing them..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, "But the album _is_ called 'Complements'... I used another artist's music to write them..." he grinned, "as my muse. Don't worry. I didn't copy him! He just took me!" there was a bit of red on his cheeks and at the tips of his ears. "Ah, I'm just babbling now—"_

Naruto shut off the television and put his head in his hands. "I messed up..." he sighed.

"Aw, baby, no you didn't," Kushina rubbed circles on her son's back, "You did fine."

"But you're my mommy— you're _supposed_ to say that!" the blonde whined, "It's embarrassing, ma! It's like I just confessed that I like this guy that I used as my muse!"

The red-headed woman smiled. "No, you didn't— you went into the art industry," she reasoned, "You found something beautiful and now you're showing the world the raw he has given you." She kissed the top of his head, "If you ever meet him, then I suggest you collaborate with him."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "... Sounds good," he replied.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Dr. Uchiha, what do you think of the latest album that Naruto Uzumaki has recently released?"_

_The dark-haired man frowned, "I agree with the Critics. The music feels woefully incomplete; I'd like to know the identity of his muse. And kill him," he snapped. "Uzumaki is a gaudy and avant-garde musician— he should stick to what he knows best. What he's writing is feeble and deserves to be ripped to shreds."_

_"Ah," the reporter balked, "You seem to be unusually harsh..."_

_An icy glare was directed to the camera, "Get back to what you know, Uzumaki," the musician growled lowly._

A dark eyebrow arched. "That was quite a show, Little Brother," said an amused older Uchiha.

Sasuke grunted, "I only said what I thought, and if that was too much for everyone else, then they should all just—"

"Die?" Itachi snickered, "You _are_ being 'unusually harsh'," he said devilishly.

"Hn."

"I," the older brother stated, "Personally, would love to see you two work together."

"...Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

End** Chapter One **of

**. . . **_**C o m p l e m e n t s**_** . . .**

**.**

**Sohei NICHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Complements**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

**Rate: **T-M

**.**

**Summary:** _"Uzumaki is a gaudy and avant-garde musician— he should stick to what he knows best. What he's writing is feeble and deserves to be ripped to shreds..."_

**.**

**Notes:** Written mostly back in the day when I used to write too much for my own good, but finished on my Training Cruise. I really hope to God that I finish at least one of my fics and remember all of my musical taughts. Hahah.

**.**

** . . . Chapter Two .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto walked down the street, grinning at the reporters, "Sorry, but would you guys please lay off a bit? I have to get to my meeting—"

"Ah! I am Dosu from _Sound Papers_! We were just wondering: what do you have to say about what Sasuke Uchiha said about your album, Dr. Uzumaki?"

The man stopped. "Wha—?" he asked, "What did he say?" His stomach began to tumble around wildly in his belly as one of the reporters took out an iPhone and went onto YouTube; finding the video immediately. He held it out and then the clip played out.

Naruto's smile faded and very quickly became a scowl. "... He didn't have to be so mean about it..." he muttered, handing the device back to the reporter and walking away with his hands in his pockets.

His cheeks were red.

He felt sucky.

Today was going to be a stormy day and he sure as Hell would show it when he got some paper— or his guitar. Yes! His guitar!

He reached at his back and grabbed a handle of a...!

Of a...!

Of a—

He sighed.

Of a ukulele...

His blue eyes scanned the instrument disappointedly.

A ukulele was not going to show his overwhelming torment.

However, he held the instrument and began to strum. "Oh, sad day~..." he began to sing off-key, not caring about how the world saw him as of the moment. The only few people's opinions he actually cared about right now were his mother's, father's, big-bro Iruka's, Kakashi's, his best friend Sakura's, and his muse's...

...Fucking muse wasn't even appreciative!

He roared and swore; then began to smash the small instrument on the ground and finish with his signature verbal tic: "'Ttebayo!"; thus, causing all of the reporters to misinterpret his show as another one of his avant-garde "songs".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina's eyebrows arched, "You mean it, Kaka?" she clapped her hands together, "Naru will be so happy!" The woman seemed to be beaming as she looked at her husband's student.

He blushed and rubbed at the back of his head of silvery hair. "Well, I think that it's a little too early for any 'thank you'... I mean, there's no guarantee that Sasuke would agree to meet with him. I mean—"

The door slammed open and a distraught blonde man walked in holding the remains of a ukulele, "He hates me!" Naruto shouted, "Why the fuck would he hate me?!"

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Who?"

"My muse!" He waved the handle around, "I don't understand!" More yelling. "I did it for him!"

Kushina sighed, "Well, Naruto…" she smiled at him, "Alone, I guess that the music is a bit... unfinished."

Her son sighed, "I know, but... It's weird and a little embarrassing if I say 'Hey, since Sasuke Uchiha is my muse, you have to listen to the songs on this album, like, with his!'" He frowned, "They sound good _together_, but mine alone... They're just dependent..."

Kakashi smiled, "Well, next time it'd be better to do what you do best, isn't it?" There was a twinkle in his eye, "So, instead of making something completely dependant on something else, have something that can stand strong on its own, but when it's with its partner then they'll sound perfect." He took out his cellphone and took a quick glance at the suddenly enraptured blond. "Oh? What is this?" the man mused.

Blue eyes widened. "What?" the blond man asked in eagerness, "What?!"

"I have one new text from Uchiha…" mismatched eyes observed the younger man.

"What does it say…?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I told Kakashi Hatake that you would rather enjoy working together with Naruto Uzumaki, Little Brother," Itachi said lazily.

Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I _also_ told him that Naruto Uzumaki would have to produce something better before that happens, of course." The older Uchiha smirked.

Sasuke copied the action. "Good man," he breathed, "I love you so much. With this much love, I could kiss you."

Itachi opened his mouth.

"But I simply won't."

The older brother pursed his lips. "And why the Hell not?" he muttered.

"Because if I refuse to show any affection to anyone. Not even you."

Itachi snorted. "_Right_" he seemed to mumble before he looked at his blackberry again. "He says 'adjksljfiuag'."

Sasuke looked over with hooded eyes. He frowned, "It's probably that disgrace of a musician cumming his pants from all the attention he seems to be getting nowadays," the man shrugged.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto frowned deeply and held the bow of his cello, thinking…

Thinking…

Thinking…

For all he knew, Sasuke Uchiha could have completely refused him, but he would be damned if the man would not even consider him for a trial project. His eyes narrowed. Even though he had never met the man, he knew that he was the type that would not work with somebody that he deemed "unworthy"— whatever the Hell that meant.

"Unworthy"! Who was to tell and judge the meaning of the word?

_Who_ was to draw the line?

After all, Naruto found that hints of imperfection often _were_ perfection.

Perfection, after all, held no surprises, and what kind of good art hadn't any imperfection?

The blond man grunted and then clamped his eyes shut tightly, drawing the bow across his chest and then slapping it onto the neck of the instrument it belonged to in a rhythmic beat before dragging over its strings leisurely in a stark contrast from the staccato time he had previously given. As sound vibrated through the air, his tense shoulders loosened and he let his body be captured by the music, occasionally jerking when the song either became too slow or too fast: his way of taking back control of his instrument.

After all, _he_ was supposed to be the maker, not the made.

A profound frown made its way onto Naruto's expressive face as he dropped his bow and thumped the cello in eighths again.

Then, he began to strum it with his heavily calloused fingers that were used to years of musical abuse and genius.

From the other side of the one-way window in that sound-proof box, Itachi watched.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He is an interesting person to observe, Little Brother."

"Hn."

"I wonder if you could possibly make anything quite as border-line yet gripping."

"… Mph."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke looked at the CD in his hands and then popped it into his laptop.

His eyes shut.

He listened.

It was a disgrace of a collection, this new "_Complements_" CD, but somehow it had him immediately tapping his pencil upon his desk, matching the beat and then imagining another bassline for it; then, a harmony, and another melody to add to it…

Words.

He stopped.

"Oddly familiar…" he mumbled. He thought for a moment, thinking of all the music he had ever listened to and everything he'd ever seen on a score.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed deeply and opened his eyes, pausing the CD and then brought up another window on another player. He took the track he had just been listening to and then copied and pasted the two to start in sync.

"No…" he mused when he played the two together, shifting Uzumaki's song three and a half measures after his own.

The musician then brought the player back to the beginning and then hit that big, grey arrow.

"_Ah_," he thought, reclining back in his chair, "_So_ this_ is '_Complements_'_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

End** Chapter Two **of

**. . . _Complement_**_**s**_** . . .**

**.**

**Sohei NICHA**


End file.
